Joglarene, Hell's Gatekeeper
Appearance WIP Personality Joglarene is another rare exception to the typical qualities of a demon. While it is typical of demons to be extremely devious, arrogant, brutal, and uncaring to others, Joglarene doesn't fall into the same category as those demons. Unlike most demons, she doesn't have a desire to bother or harm Mortals, she'd rather not even deal with them according to what she said. This is a strange sight to see in a demon, a demon who doesn't want to fuck with people is just something that doesn't happen too often. Rather than waste her time screwing around with people, Joglarene takes her job as Hell's Gatekeeper very seriously. Not quite to the extent of Vanguard, but still very serious in her own right. She also seems to be rather open with what she thinks or sees others doing, which has actually been the source of some humor from time to time. I guess the best way to describe how she acts when she's with people is that it depends on who she's with. Other demons, if they ones that she's known for a long time, she'll get along with them like there's nothing wrong. But if it's with demons who she doesn't see eye to eye with, then she'll try to avoid them as much as possible. Due to the cultural differences between the two races, Joglarene almost never meets an angel, so there's not much to talk about there. When it comes to how she'll act towards Mortals, it comes down to whether or not she likes them or not. When it comes to those she likes or is at least okay with, she'll be fine & there most likely won't be a problem. However, when it comes to she dislikes or hates, she's going to flat-out ignore them and quite possibly piss them off doing so.WIP History WIP Powers Godlike Conditioning Flight Teleportation Immortality Shape-Shifting Infernokinesis (Hellfire) WIP Weapons Xifosdielefsis (Pronounced Xy-Pho-Die-Leaf-Seas) A huge purple greatsword that roughly translates to "Sword of Passage" and is used as the key to the Gates of Hell. In other words, the other way to get inside Hell via the gate is by either using this sword as it's key, breaking the gate down, or possibly flying over the gate, but that last one hasn't been tested yet. The effect the sword has in that it can also open portals to pretty much anywhere it's user wants, there's very few places this weapon cannot reach. Even the personal realms of the Gods can be reached using the sword, as a matter of fact, the only place it seems to be unable to reach is the Void itself. Aside from this, the sword being used as a weapon gives it a darkness-based attack rating. It deals both physical damage and darkness damage that can quickly weaken foes. As a last-ditch effort, the sword can also transform into a giant "black hole" that pours a pitch-black inferno over everything around it, which is strong enough to completely incinerate foes with it's searing black flames. Agapi & Lagneia (Pronounced Ah-Gah-Phee & Lag-Nay-Ah) Joglarene's twin crossbows that she dual-wields with bloodthirsty accuracy and power. The names of these crossbows roughly translate to "Love" & "Lust" respectively, but have not shown any special abilities yet. However, they are known to reload themselves for Joglarene on the fly, which overcomes the crossbow's biggest weakness, it's long reload time. Just like the sword, these crossbows are naturally dark weapons that'll deal physical damage and then a little bit of extra darkness-based damage afterwards. Atsali (Pronounced At-Saw-Lee) Joglarene's chain that she wears around her entire left arm. This weapon can be used in multiple ways, but the most prominent 2 ways are Joglarene wielding it like a whip and lashing her foes with the chain, dealing heavy damage to them. The other way that Joglarene's shown is wrapping it around her left fist and then punching her foes with it, which causes even more damage since Joglarene can apply even more strength into her strikes with a punch rather than a lash. Once again, this weapon is dark-based and will deal extra darkness-based damage to the opponent with every strike from it. The name of this weapon roughly translates to "Steel". Forms Base Armored (Unknown Multiplier) Quotes "This"? "This is merely my form that's meant to guard the Gates of Hell". "Yes, I am well aware that it makes me look like a fucking rogue stripper with wings & crossbows, but it is much more novel than the alternative, that I can assure you without a shadow of a doubt". "With how terrified you Mortals can get about things that hardly even qualify as being a little bit scary, If I was to show you my actual true form, then it's very likely that all of you would probably either have a heart attack or piss yourselves". - Joglarene explaining why she looks the way she does, despite being Hell's Gatekeeper. Strengths WIP Weaknesses WIPCategory:Characters Category:Dio's Characters Category:Females Category:Godlike Beings Category:Neutrals Category:Anti-Villains Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Fire Users Category:Immortals Category:Melee Weapon Users Category:Ranged Weapon Users Category:Sword Users Category:Greatsword Users Category:Crossbow Users Category:Whip Users